Candleholders in contemporary use serve primarily as decorative pieces and secondarily for functional lighting. Most conventional candleholders have an upper circular cavity that is sized to firmly hold candles of one diameter only. Therefore, to use these candleholders with candles having a diameter that is larger or smaller than the diameter of the opening, it is necessary to modify the candle. In cases of larger candles the candle bottom must be shaved to the required diameter; when the candle is of a smaller diameter it becomes necessary to wrap the bottom with a tape, or the like, until the candle is of sufficient diameter to securely fit into the circular opening.
There have also been designs disclosed where the candleholder is fitted with a self-centering mechanism that grips candles of various diameter in a perpendicular position. Most of these mechanism employ a plurality of segments or jaws that move in a uniform motion towards or away from the central axis of the candleholder when a cap, located on top of the candleholder, is rotated. Other mechanisms use a set of springs where one end of the spring is secured to the inside wall of the candleholder and the other to a set of plates or jaws that are opened or drawn towards the center by the action of the springs when a handle is depressed.
The problem of having one candleholder suffice for a number of candle diameters is solved by some of the prior art devices. However, these universal candleholders use a multiplicity of parts that have a tendency to bind by virtue of the mechanism design and/or by wax droppings that clog the mechanism. Additionally, because of the quantity and intricacy of some of the parts a malfunction may be difficult to locate and repair.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents or publications that directly read on the candleholder mechanism used in the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents were considered in the investigation and evaluation of the prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 2,246,953 Romano 24 June 1941 2,163,137 Ager-Wick 20 June 1939 1,331,709 Harmata 24 February 1920 ______________________________________
The Romano patent discloses a candleholder in which candles of various diameters may be supported and held in a vertical position in the candleholder. A mechanism is employed that includes a set of springed arms, levers, jaws and operating handles. The springed arms exert pressure on the levers which tend to close the jaws. When a candle is placed in the candleholder, the handles are pressed together to open the jaws. The candle is than inserted between the jaws and the handles are released to permit the jaws to close upon and hold the candle in place.
The Ager-Wick patent also disclose a candleholder equipped with a self-centering mechanism that grips candles of various sizes in a perpendicular position. The mechanism is comprised of three segments or jaws having perpendicular projections for gripping the candle. By turning a cap, located on top of the candleholder, all three segments are caused to move in a uniform motion towards or away from the central axis of the candleholder.
The Harmata patent describes a candleholder employing a mechanism that supports candles of various diameters in a perpendicular position. The mechanism is comprised of a plurality of conically wound springs arranged in upper and lower rows and secured to the inside walls of the candleholder. The springs are attached to a plurality of plates having arcuate faces that are drawn inwardly towards the center by the action of the springs. Thus holding a candle inserted between the plates.